


Champion

by Alexandria (heartfullofelves)



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consent, Corruption, F/F, Loyalty, dom/sub maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfullofelves/pseuds/Alexandria
Summary: As Livia is Rome's champion, Varia is very much Livia's.





	Champion

Varia strolled into her commander’s tent, tossing her red cloak to the side as she approached the commander. “You wanted me?” she asked.

“You took your time,” Livia said. “When I summon you, I expect you to come as soon as possible.”

“I had urgent matters to attend to,” Varia answered. “We can’t have the men going hungry the night before a battle.”

“No, we can’t.” Livia removed her own cloak and looked into Varia’s dark brown eyes, lip curling. “Tell me, Varia, are you hungry tonight?”

Varia inhaled a sharp breath. “Yes, Commander,” she said, pulse quickening.

Livia took off her breastplate and her tunic, standing in front of Varia in only her underwear and boots, which she kicked off. “So am I.”

Varia crossed the distance between them and took her commander in a lusty kiss. Her hand went straight for Livia’s breast, squeezing it beneath the fabric of her underthings as they locked lips. Livia arched into the touch. She unbuckled Varia’s armour and let it fall to the floor as she grabbed Varia’s hips and led them to the table in the middle of the tent. Varia grinned into the kiss and pushed Livia down, knowing how much she loved being spread out on the table. Livia’s head hit the surface with a slight knock, but she reached for Varia to pull her down with her.

“When this campaign is over,” Livia promised, “you’ll be my champion.”

“I’m glad to hear it, Commander,” Varia replied with a grin as she parted Livia’s legs. “I live to serve you.”

“And you do it so well.” Livia gasped as Varia stroked her thighs. “I’m proud of you for seeing the light.”

“I was raised for war,” Varia said, keeping her hands busy. “You helped me see it for what it really is: the only way to take power in this world.”

“Good.” That was all Livia said before Varia sat up to remove her own clothes, leaving Livia to admire the view from below. She tugged off her underwear, then growled and pulled Varia back to her again.

Varia pressed her mouth to Livia’s again, gasping as their naked breasts brushed together. She grabbed Livia’s hip, caressing it for a moment before moving her hand across and then down to dip inside Livia and test her wetness. She broke away from the kiss and moved down Livia’s body to settle between her legs, hoisting them over her shoulders. She glanced up and exchanged a dirty look with Livia.

“If you’re hungry, eat.”

Varia smiled and brought her mouth down to Livia’s clit. As she licked, she savoured the little gasps and moans the commander made, signs of abandon that she’d never make in any other situation, for to appear anything other than in complete control of oneself was dangerous. Varia understood that philosophy well; she adhered to it herself, as an Amazon turned Roman officer.

She worshipped Livia’s clit with her tongue, holding onto Livia’s thighs as she arched up and cried out her climax. Varia brought her down from the high, then scooted off the table, seeking out her uniform.

“Where are you going?” Livia broke the silence that permeated the tent.

Varia glanced over her shoulder at the flushed commander and tried to will away the tightness between her legs. “To bed,” she answered.

“Come back,” Livia ordered. “You’re fighting tomorrow. Wouldn’t you rather fuck your nervous energy away? It’s better than sleep.”

“Fair point.”

Varia returned to Livia on the table, letting her roll her onto her back. Livia lightly scratched her nails down Varia’s arms as she kissed her, making her tremble, then grabbed Varia’s hands and held them above her head. Varia gasped as Livia took control, giving when before she’d just taken. Livia let go of Varia’s hands but Varia kept them where they were, grabbing hold of the edge of the table.

Livia ran her hands down Varia’s breasts, stomach, and pubis before Varia couldn’t take any more and begged, “ _Yes_ , Commander,” hating herself for showing weakness but also knowing one had to make one’s desires known if one wanted them fulfilled.

Livia slipped one finger inside Varia’s folds. Varia breathed in, gripping the edge of the table as Livia added another finger and began to stroke her. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back. Her breathing was shaky as Livia slipped in one more finger and set a punishing pace. Her orgasm was upon her before she’d even seen it coming, and she screamed as it washed over her and her hips arched up into Livia’s.

Livia patted Varia’s thigh, then rolled off her and off the table. She looked down at Varia with what for her was an almost fond smile. “ _Now_ you can sleep,” she said. “Feel better?”

“Much, Commander.” Varia sat up and got off the table, searching for her clothes.

“I don’t need to tell you, but fight well,” Livia said, leaning against the table, which was still warm.

“Always.” Varia tugged on her tunic, boots, and cloak, then gathered up her armour and underwear in a bundle. “Until tomorrow, Commander.”

“Until tomorrow.” Livia dismissed her with a nod and a glint in her blue eyes.

Varia turned her back on Livia as she left the tent and made her way back to her own. She lay in bed thinking of how they would spend tomorrow night in celebration of their victory, and she grew wet again as she engaged in a full-blown fantasy. She couldn’t wait to prove her worth and loyalty to Livia once again. She had a reputation as the commander’s most loyal soldier to keep up, after all. She’d promised long ago to never betray Livia’s trust. She intended to keep that promise.


End file.
